


Reminded of Love

by CriticalDragon



Series: Critical’s HanMei week 2018 Fics [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Also implied Gency, Cigarettes, F/M, HanMei, Love, Reminded Love, Smoking, injuries, most of the characters are only mentioned, slight blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriticalDragon/pseuds/CriticalDragon
Summary: After taking a nasty hit from debris, Hanzo is  reminded once again about love and how far people would go for love.





	Reminded of Love

**Author's Note:**

> man i somehow get the most energy to write at 2am all the way to 4am wtf

The ceiling light pierced through his eyes as he shook awake. Pain suddenly erupted through him. Groans of discomfort were all he could say. He would have preferred to continue sleeping. 

As he got up, bandages were all around his arms. Bandages wrapped all along his body, a light tint of red visible on the wraps. Blood. He tried to move, but the erupting pain was too much. 

“Glad yer’ awake.” 

He turned to the source of the voice, a man sitting in a chair near the window of the room. McCree, Hanzo remembered. 

”Where...” He began. 

”Back at the Watchpoint. In the medical room. You’ve been out for 8 days.” McCree answered quickly. “I’ll admit, that was some fine hero’s work you done back there.” The gunslinger smoked his cigarette, opening the window to not contaminate the room with smoke. 

“What...? Where’s Genji?” Hanzo questioned. 

“He’s outside with Angie. And you don’t remember, huh?” He blew on the cigarette. “Well you saved a lot of civilians from dyin’. Unfortunately the price was you almost dyin.” 

Hanzo still looked a bit confused. “You sound cryptic.” He bluntly admitted. 

“You saved a bunch of civilians from a bunch of fallin boulders. You took the hits. It took a combined effort of Reinhardt, Zarya, and Orisa to move you and those rocks. When we pulled you out to return to base, I was certain you were already dead,” McCree then chuckled. “But our awesome doctor known as Angie is one hell of a damn miracle worker and she worked quickly to get you back in fine health.” He explained. 

Hanzo then slowly remembers the event. “Yes...those civilians....I remember now. Are they...alright? Was the mission a success? Is everyone else are alright?” 

McCree only nodded once to answer Hanzo’s questions. A quick sigh of relief from Hanzo. “Good...” As he began to get up, he noticed a subtle and soft pressure on his left side. When he looked to see what it was, a girl’s body was pressed against him, asleep. He recognized the girl immediately. 

“Mei?...” Hanzo said, shocked. 

”You forgot she was there all along?” McCree even realized. 

“More like I did not notice her there...” Hanzo corrected him. 

“Well, you should have seen her when she heard you were injured.” McCree chuckled once more. “Dropped everything she was carrying and came running down here as fast as her will would take it. Didn’t expect her to run that fast.” McCree remarked. 

“Of course. We are dating after all.” Hanzo also remarked, brushing some of Mei’s black hair from her face. She was too beautiful and adorable. Looking at her sleeping face made Hanzo smile. 

McCree smoked his cigar. “Almost thought you forgot about that.” 

“I would dishonor myself more if I did.” Hanzo responded. 

“Heh. Well luckily you didn’t. She was worried sick about you. Asked Angie if you were going to be okay, and nothing life threatenin’ would come upon you. She even said firmly that she will take care of you until you’re able to get up. I have never seen her leave this room ever since.” McCree remarked further. 

Hanzo looked around the room. He noticed Mei’s glasses and hairpin were on a chair next to his bed. There was also empty cups of ramen all along a nearby desk. It was clear that Mei had stayed here all those 8 days Hanzo was out unconscious. He was beyond shocked. He put his hands into his face, saddened by this. 

“I do not deserve this. I do not deserve her.” Hanzo muffled into his hands. 

McCree blew on his cigar once more. “Maybe you’re right. No one deserves her.” McCree began to get up. 

_**“But she deserves you.”**_ McCree said, approaching the door. 

Hanzo’s face rose from his covered hands. “What do you mean?” He demanded. 

“It means she deserves your love as much as you deserve her love. You’ve been datin’ her for what? 3 months?” 

“5.” Hanzo corrected. 

“Yeah. Alright. And you think It’s weird of her to do everything in her strength and will to make you happy? To see you smile? McCree explained to Hanzo. “Guess you forgot what it means to be loved, huh?” 

”Perhaps...” Hanzo admitted with defeat. 

“Well thankfully she’ll help you be reminded of what that means. Just like how Angie did to Genji...” McCree laughed at another of his remarks. “I’ll leave you to her, if you want to wake her up. I’ll go get Angie and Genji.” The outlaw said as he left the room. 

Hanzo laid and slid down to Mei with accompanying pain but that didn’t stop him. He looked at her still sleeping face with ponder, but with a rising happiness. 

“Thank you, Mei. I truly do love you. Even if I don’t tell you, I...truly appreciate it. Hanzo kissed her forehead, then pulled the blanket up to cover their bodies, then gently collided together, giving each other their warmth. 

He continued to just look at her sleeping face before fading back to sleep with a smile on his face. 

For a long time, ever since meeting and dating Mei, he realized, he was truly happy. From meeting her, to knowing her, to kissing her. He really is happy.


End file.
